All that matters is the ending
by thetoysoldierdies
Summary: Starts off where the movie ended. Mort has been convicted by the entire town that he is infact a murderer. Only one person believes in his innocence, and she becomes Mort's latest obsession. Rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**INFO: **this story takes place shortly before the end of the movie The Secret Window. It begins a few minutes before Mort Rainey enters the grocery store at the end of the movie. I've recreated this scene, and it is told in perspective of a character I thought up, named Heather (shares the likeness of the girl Mort speaks to at the end of the movie).

**DISCLAIMER: The character of Mort Rainey does not belong to me.**

I could hear the whispers throughout the store.

"I heard he killed them"

"I heard he threw them in the lake"

The 'he' they mentioned, was Mort Rainey. Before a month ago, he was just like any another man. His name was only known to a few, his face blended into the crowd like any other and he was nobody of any importance anywhere. But a rumour and such a strong one too, can throw a man who was once an enigma, suddenly into the spotlight.

I stood beside the freezer, listening closely to the rush of conversation from the front of the store. Mort was an ever growing topic of discussion. I suppose it's the controversy that keeps the conversations flowing (although there isn't many who believes his innocence), of whether or not he did murder his ex wife, Amy, and her lover, Ted. I began to think of the last time I saw Mort. It was a Tuesday as I recall, about a month ago I had come into this store as a part of an errand I was running for a neighbour. Mort had walked in shortly after I had, said hello, and flashed me a smile. _Oh god his smile_. I can remember him so clearly. His messy dirty-blonde hair, a touch of tan in his ivory skin, the sharp outlines of his cheekbones on his rounded face, stubble along his upper lip and chin, his tired but friendly brown eyes beneath black rimmed glasses, and an outfit usually a size too big colored in messy stripes and faded colours. I noticed that the conversations in the front of the store had dropped down to a whisper.

"Hi" said an all too familiar voice.

I turned my head slightly to confirm what I had already known. It was Mort, flashing one of his crooked smiles. I turned away from him, something about this encounter made me feel very uneasy.

"Hi" I managed to choke out.

He moved closer so his head was hovering slightly past my shoulder.

"Braces" he said, pointing to his teeth.

I could feel the heat of his breath on my cheek.

"Trying to straighten a few things out."


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE: **I do apologize to anyone interested in this story. I began writing this with only the intentions to try my hand at fan fic writing, and found out I didn't think I was any good at it. I updated with this short clip of a chapter, and I'll see how it goes from here. I know my chapters so far have been terribly short but I think I'll try updating sooner and make the next one longer.

_RINGGGG RINGGGG_

This was the seventh call today. I lay, splayed across my bed, the phone vibrating in my hand. I hadn't even bothered to check the caller id after the third time; it was always him. Every call and every e-mail all came from the same man I rejected a day earlier.

_"trying to straighten a few things out" …_

I shuddered. I took a step forward hoping to distance myself from him. Not even a moment later I felt his body behind me once again, too close for my comfort.

"You don't believe them, do you?"

"Who?" I asked, too nervous to even think straight... this is bad.

"Them." he said, lifting his hand to my cheek and turning my face towards the front of the store.

His fingers left as quickly as they came, my skin still aflame from his touch.  
Suddenly he stood in front of me, our bodies still inches away, his eyes staring intently down at mine.

"How about," he started, "you join me for lunch tomorrow?"

I felt my heart leap into my throat.  
Every rational part of me urged to scream no, but some small tiny part really wanted to go; the part of me that jumped when his fingers touched my skin.  
-Are you seriously considering this? He is a fucking lunatic. He murdered those people.  
-I don't know that for sure, nobody does.  
-The evidence is pretty damning.  
-Shut up!

"I have to go" I squeaked, my voice betraying me.


End file.
